


Holiday Torture

by ElusiveBlackCat



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Heavy Angst, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2019-08-26 06:24:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16676281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElusiveBlackCat/pseuds/ElusiveBlackCat
Summary: Abbie makes sure to let Crane know just how she feels this Thanksgiving. A must fic for what we should have seen happen on the show. Abbie going off on Ichabod for his being gone for almost a year.





	1. Holiday Torture

**Author's Note:**

> This originally was supposed to be short, but now it has some grown legs, so thank you to those who are willing to go along for this ride.

_Hey_ Ichabod! Wait! "I've got some mail here for you and your friend."

He was just about to walk back into the house when he heard his name being called, realizing it was their mailman Mr. Roberts he turned and walked back down the steps to meet elderly man, saving him the trouble of having to do more walking than he should.

"Hold on a second, he said turning and reaching into his bag. "Here you go."

"Thank you kindly, and how are you doing on this crisp fall afternoon."

"Oh, I'm fine. Just fine. Thank you. I see you've got a lot of mail there he chuckled. Something tells me the majority of it doesn't belong to you though."

"I'm afraid not he replied with a wide grin, though It seems..., as he began thumbing through the pile, my partner has ordered every single catalog and magazine imaginable. "For god sakes! Who on earth needs all these magazines? He muttered.

There was a Pottery Barn, William's & Sonoma, Birch Box, L'occitane, and a....  2015 Victoria's Secret Holiday Edition. " _Oh my!_ Out of all the things she's ordered thus far, this one piqued his interest. Just what pray tell was she planning on ordering.

"Hey, watcha looking at? "You got something there? the elderly man asked leaning in.  _Oh, my-my_ he chuckled realizing what the handsome young captain was staring at. Hoping Christmas comes too early ehhh, Ichabod, he said nudging him.

"Mr. Roberts, as you know, the Leftenant and I are strictly partners. "Nothing more."

"Ha! I call bullshit!

I beg your pardon, Ichabod replied indignantly.

"Ichabod I may be an old man, but don't think for a second, my eyes don't work. I see the way you look at her. And if I were, to be honest, that other woman. The one with the red hair. What was her name?" 

"That would be my late wife Katrina."

"Well, I'm sorry to hear about her passing. But truth be told, the two of you never made sense. "Now that Abigail, she- is- the- one. Why I've been rooting for the two of you since a couple of years ago, and let me tell you something else, every man that I've seen her with has yet to measure up, I believe that last one I think really did it for her.

-"Morales.

"Yeah, that's the one. Never could stand him, or that other one for that matter. Always lurking around. If I didn't know any better I'd say he was obsessed with her.

-"That would be the late officer Andy Brooks."

"Hell, he's dead? the man stepping back stunned. "Well, shit nobody ever told me."I'll be damned.  Well look it's getting late and I've got several more stops to go. You tell that agent of yours, Ms. Mills, I said hi."

"Will do sir. and take care, he nodded as he turned and headed back to the house. It was nice to know that at least one more person saw him and the leftenant as something more. That other person is her sister, but as of late he wasn't quite sure as to where he stood with her exactly, not that he could blame her, he had left town for nearly 9 months without so much as a phone call, or a text message, and although she was more welcoming, Abbie, on the other hand, was the _complete_ opposite, she was cold and distant, and downright snarky. It seemed whenever he was in a certain female company, a certain company belonging to that of Ms. Zoe Corinth, she would every so often dole out some sort of underhanded comment. As Ms. Jenny would say _the claws came out,_ and It all started on Thanksgiving. . .

* * *

 

"So who else is coming Jenny asked as she helped her sister carry out the side dishes, and began placing some of them on the table, the rest on the buffet.

"Um let's see... Sophie, Danny, Joe, I don't know who else, unless you invited some other people. 

"Nope."

"Then why the hell did we make all of these side dishes. And who's going to eat it all.

"Us says Jenny smiling.

Both she and Jenny spent the last couple of days making some of their favorite comfort dishes. Mac _ & cheese with 5 different kinds of cheeses Double Cream Gouda, Hard Dutch Gouda, Gruyere, White Cheddar, and Havar_ti, with lots of butter, and of course taking care to make the perfect bechamel. _Corn pudding_ ,  _Roasted root vegetables,_   _cornbread dressing._  They decided to forego making the mashed potatoes ahead of time. Sauteed Green beans with fried shallots were Joe's favorite, so they made plenty of those.  And _mushrooms with wild rice_. And for dessert. _Southern sweet potato pie, and buttermilk pie_. They were going to make a _7 Up pound cake_ , but Jenny decided that they would do that for Christmas instead.

"Make sure we have both dark and white wine Abbie shouted to Jenny.

"Got it."

Abbie stood back and admired her work. Cream colored Candles were lit. Teal and wheat were the colors she chose for the napkins and placemats. Gold chargers and off white porcelain plates, and gold flatware.  And she decided to go with a dried floral arrangement as the centerpiece. She could have gone all Martha Stewart and had people"s names on place cards and such, but that would be doing too damn much.

"Hey, Abs. Whose in charge of the turkey.

"That would be Crane, he wanted the job, so I gave it to him. 

Poking her head out. "Question."Has Crane ever even cooked turkey before."

"Yeah. Abbie replied looking up at her sister.

Okay, so.... you're saying we don't have anything to worry about. It will at least be decent."

"It should be fine. Unless he forgets to check it." I'm not going to worry about it."

"Hmph," says Jenny biting and twisting her lip.

"Hmph, What? Abbie replied.

"Nothing."Just wondering."

"About...Abbie responds looking confused."

"You. Are _you_ going to be on your best behavior."

"I'll be fine." _Don't worry_."I _promise_ she replied adamantly. Anyways I'm gonna go and get ready.

 _Wait._ Jenny stopped her.

"Jenny I don't have time to talk right now, the guests will be showing up in like forty minutes.

Zoe's _coming_." Jenny said quickly. There I said it. Do you hate me, looking at her sister with one eye open."

 _Well, that depends._ Abbie's tone had turned cold. "Did you invite her?"

"No."

"Then _you_ have nothing to worry about." Crane on the other hand does. Inviting that woman here. I"m telling you, Jenny, when I found out that _she_ was the one responsible for helping him leave the country, and that _she_  had flown with him over to Scotland, and obviously stayed for a while because I hadn't seen her around town. Plus the tickets were both roundtrips."

 ** _Nine goddamn months_ _Jenny_**. _**Nine.**_ _**And then he has the nerve to waltz back in here as if we're just cool,**  y **ou know what, I thought nothing could ever come close to topping all of the bullshit he pulled when Katrina was alive. Always, always putting me second, expecting me to understand, while his wife time, and fucking time again, came between us and our mission. I put my life on hold. Telling me that nobody else can know about this war. That it's secret. Well if it's so fucking secret then why the hell is he with her. How the hell could he possibly do his duty as a witness with her around.?**_

"I don't know, Jenny says shaking her head. " I mean I would think, that out of all the people he would have to  _go_ with him, especially with it being his first plane ride and all. It would be you. The fact he invited her...

-"Or she invited herself along."Either way, it doesn't matter."

"Alright, so I'm going to tell you one more thing says Jenny eyeing her with a look of caution. When I asked Crane if he blamed you for Katrina's death, his response wasn't yes, but...

"But what?

"But it wasn't either." I think..., says Jenny pausing. And I'm not saying that it is, but I think part of him thinks you're happy that she's gone."

"Did he say so, Jenny. _Yes,_ or no? Abbie demands, looking her straight in the eyes.

"Yes."

"Alright then. See you at dinner, she replied stoically as she turned and stormed out of the room. To be continued.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Holiday Torture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jenny gives Crane a piece of her mind where her sister's concerned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jenny also unleashing her fury was much needed as well. On the show we only got little snippets of her questioning Crane's motives, but in my opinion there should have been more of it. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Thank you for all your comments and kudos.

Crane had just in come from outside when he heard Abbie's bedroom door slam. Something had set her off. As to what it was was anybody's guess. Everything seemed to piss her off these days, especially his presence. Making his way into the kitchen he found Jenny.

"Ms. Jenny is there something wrong between you and the leftenant?"

"No, but there definitely is between you and my sister."

"How so? He inquired looking completely dismayed, as to what trail of events could've led to Abbie's anger towards him. "They hadn't seen each other all morning.

"Why did you invite her?" 

"Zoe?'

"Yeah. Her. She replied flatly. 

"She is someone i decided to have as my guest, and if it hadn't been for her gracious help, i wouldn't have been able to get away to clear my head. "I needed time to figure out my relationship with your sister and why she stood by and did little to give her condolences, unlike yourself."

"Your _wife_ tried to kill her."

"Katrina was overcome with grief." 

Slamming the kitchen cupboards she turned to him in anger. Let me repeat myself. _Your_ wife tried to kill my sister. _Not once_. _But twice_. So where was _grief_ when she tried to blow Abbie up in her own vehicle. I mean, It's a good thing the two of you had a plan in place otherwise my sister would be dead. Which brings me to my next question if your wife was all about winning the war. Why would she try and kill the second witness?' 

"I have very few words to offer in that department Ms. Jenny."

"Yeah." Well let's try this one. "How about jealousy."

 _Jealousy._  "That's absurd! My wife had _no_ reason whatsoever to feel that way. My duty had always been to her first and foremost, since awakening in this century. 

"Well maybe _she_ didn't see it that way. Ever think about that! Had you ever stopped to think about any of it. Your wife had no problem switching places with Abbie in purgatory. "Sh-

-Raising a finger."It was your sister who decided. _She_ offered to stay in her place. It was _her_ who decided it was her time to sacrifice.  _That_ is what being a witness is."

"Don't you dare give me that garbage. How long had the two of you been there before Katrina suddenly had this _grand_ epiphany. Two minutes? Your wife played on your emotions as well as Abbie's. "You know what. Let's just cut to the chase and say what really needs to be said.  All of this started because you went behind my sister's back and drew that fucking map! Then you worked your charm on her, and by the end it of all you had my sister eating out of the palm of your hand with your so-called blessings of an eidetic memory. As if you'd _somehow_ had forgotten.

Ms. Jenny I will always regret that day. I honestly believed that Katrina being here would be of some help.

 _Please_ you were thinking with your dick. Let's not _pretend_ otherwise.

Crane stood dumbfounded not knowing how to respond.  But deep down he knew she was right. All of his false claims to Abbie about Katrina being necessary in their fight against evil, was a lie. His desires to recapture the life that he and Katrina once shared took precedence over what was important. As she had warned him that morning in the archives, and since that moment their relationship has never been the same. He looked to the younger sister, searching for whatever answers she may have as to how to deal with the situation.

"Since i've been back she refuses to talk to me."

"You're staying at my sister's house rent free. _What else do you want_!

"And i _appreciate_ that more than you know."

You really fucked up this time. _You didn't call_. _You didn't text._ You just fell off the planet, completely ghosting on your responsibilities as a witness, and then you just roll back into town expecting some _Hallmark_ reunion.

"Hallmark?"

-"It's a cheesy family network channel where everybody get's a happy ending. _Especially during the holidays_.

"Oh. I suppose that won't be happening anytime soon."

"Prrrrobably not! So buckle up because....

-"Hey Jenny get out here! "There's somebody here who wants to see you." She immediately ran out of the kitchen.

Whoever it was must be important he thought.

_OH MY GOD. HAWLEY?!_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Holiday Torture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crane and Abbie exchange some heated words as the final guests show up. Zoe has her sights set on Zoe, and Crane's jealousy comes to the surface.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading. Here is the latest chapter.Sorry in advance for any mistakes. Thank you all for your kudos, and comments.

_Hawley_ jenny screamed throwing her arms around him tightly. What are you doing here. I've missed you so much."

"It's good to see you too Mills. _You look good. As always_.

 _Yeah, yeah_ enough with the compliments I want details. Where the hell have you been. the last time we saw you you were supposed to be tracking Carmella.And how the hell did you end up running in to Joe, and  _Oh my god Joe_ i forgot you were standing there."

" _It's alright_. _I get it_. The _old_ ex is back in town, and I've become invisible.

_Babe._

"It's alright i forgive you he grinned, leaning in and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

 Turning her attention back to Hawley. _You_ _have_ _to tell us everything._

"And i will. _I promise_. But first things first. Where's the lady of the house. Where's Abbie?" 

"She's upstairs getting ready, she should be down in a few minutes."

 _Great_ , can't wait to see her, from what Joe's been telling me, she's like some big top agent, with her own office and everything.

Yep.

 _Damn_ they must be paying her the big bucks, Look at this place.

- _Mr. Hawley_.

 _Professor Crane,_ Hawley turning around to greet him. Whoa what the hell happened to your hair. "It's short."

_Yes. I decided a change was in order._

_"Looks good  he replied staring at the Captain in complete disbelief._ Hey, can I still call you Professor Cranky?

_No you may not._

"So. Where is she? Hawley asks.

"Where's who, says Crane looking around confused

"The lady who obviously got you to finally cut your hair. Unless..., _Wait. Did you and Ab.._

 _-"So whose up for a beer_ says Jenny trying to change the subject.

"I'll take one says Hawley following her into the kitchen along with Joe. Meanwhile Crane was left to answer the door.

 _Ahh_ Ms. Corinth. _Happy Thanksgiving._  Crane greeting her warmly.

  _Happy Thanksgiving_ to you as well Ichabod. I hope you don't mind, but i brought a little something she said, handing him a small casserole dish.

Mmmm smells wonderful, taking it and placing it off to the side. "May i take your coat."

 _Of course_ she said, turning so he could remove it from her shoulders. _You're such a gentleman._

 _Thank you. It is something I take quite a lot of pride in._ You look rather festive  he said taking in her pumpkin earrings, an  orange A- lined turtleneck dress paired with dark brown suede riding boots.

Fall is my _favorite_ time of the year she said cheerfully .

 _Mine as well_. _Shall we_. he said holding out his arm, as he led her down the hallway and into the dining room area.

 _Wow this looks amazing_. You must have worked _really_ hard.

"Oh no, I'm afraid i don't have the eye for such detail. "That credit goes to my partner. Ms. Mills."

"Partner. Rrrright. So you never clarified what your relationship is with her. "Are you two romantically involved?

 _No_. It is however, complicated to say the least. Due to my lengthy sojourn abroad, it seems our relationship has hit a rough patch.

 _"Oh that's too bad,_ she replied, though secretly she couldn't be more pleased in knowing that the two of them weren't romantically involved. She'd seen Abbie around town, and hating having to admit it. Abbie Mills was gorgeous. And she had all the men in town vying for her affections, but talk on the streets was that it was only a matter of time before Ichabod and Abbie would be together. This didn't sit well with her. But... if he saying the two of them aren't in a good place, and he doesn't seem  at _all_ interested in her. Then maybe there's a chance for me after all, she thought smiling inwardly.

Ms. Corinth..

"Zoe."

"Zoe, he repeated. "If you will excuse me, "I believe the last of our guest have arrived, exiting the room, he made his way to the front door, and nearly ran into Abbie.

 _Apologies_. The...door.

"That's alright Crane. "I got it." she said with a tight smile.

 _Very well,_ he replied staring at her.She had straightened her hair, and was wearing a sheer short sleeved ruffled blouse in forest green, and underneath, a beautiful embroidered black laced bra, black fitted jeans, and black heeled boots. God she's stunning.

"What. Why are you staring at me like that.

"Nothing, he replied. You look beautiful leftenant, as he tried his best not to stare at the luscious mounds of flesh that on full display. "I... he started to say, but wasn't sure if he should say anything regarding her wardrobe choice

"Yes.

"Well... do you think that what you're wearing is appropriate for this evening seeing that Mr. Reynolds will be in attendance.

_Excuse me._

Given your prior relationship with him. And the fact that _he_ is your boss.

Wowww, how is _any_ of this your business. I mean, where the hell do you get off questioning me about my choice in clothing when your little friend wore an R-rated version of a Betsy Ross costume to a bowling alley. WITH CHILDREN PRESENT, I MIGHT ADD. AND DID YOU QUESTION HER. _OH NO OF COURSE NOT._ YOU WERE TOO BUSY BOWING AND LOOKING UNDER HER SKIRT TO CARE!

"Miss Mills I ask that you kindly lower your voice. We have guests.

"Oh do we. I wasn't aware, she replied sarcastically as she stepped around him to open the door.

-"Leften...he started to say, but was cut off.

"Hey Sophie. Danny. _Happy Thanksgiving_.

 _Happy Thanksgiving. Hey,_ thanks for having us Mills. 

 _Please_  girl no need to thank me. _The more, the merrier_ _._

"And these... are for you, says Danny handing her a large bouqet of flowers.

 _These are gorgeous_. Thank you Danny.

"Beautiful flowers for a beautiful lady, he said, as his eyes wandered over her figure. 

"Crane. Do you think you could put these in some water, handing him the flowers without so much as a glance. _Thanks_.

"As you wish **_leftenant_** , he replied back in a curt tone, as he marched out of the room.

"So I hope you don't mind, but i brought a little something says Sophie. _**Arroz Con Pollo**_. It's one of family's favorite dishes during the holidays.

 _You just made my day_ , says Abbie taking the dish, and inhaling the delicious aroma. I absolutely love _Arroz Con Pollo_  . You made this?

_Yep._

_Damnnn_ look at you Ms. FBI/ Master Chef.  The two women walked arm and arm talking and laughing as they walked down the hallway to the dining room. Meanwhile jenny had found Crane in the kitchen muttering to himself and slamming cupboards.

 _Nice Flowers,_ she said with a mischievous grin. 

_Thank you, but these are not for me._

_Really? s_ ays Jenny pretending not to know, but found Crane's response hilarious. So she continued. "Who are they from then?

Turning to her. "Ms. Jenny i'm sure you are quite aware of who they are from." 

"Crane calm down.They're just flowers. It's customary for one to bring flowers when you're invited as a guest for dinner.

"Be that as it may. But i think we both know that there is more to this than just custom.

"Mmmm. Jenny nodding her head. "Care to elaborate?'

He looked at her, his hands twitching. "I'd rather not say, grabbing the flowers and shoving them into a vase.

"Crane, a word to the wise. Given your situation. I think it would be best if you kept whatever negative feelings you may have towards my sister's boss to yourself. You're in deep enough shit already.

"You need not worry about me. I can _handle_ your sister.

"Correction. You _think_ you can handle my sister. You'll be lucky if you make it through this dinner alive as they headed out of the kitchen.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just the tip of iceberg. Who will be the one to set things off as dinner gets underway. We'll find out in the next chapter!


	4. Holiday Torture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Certain people seem to be in Danny's cross hairs as he begins his interrogation, and this is only just the beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a short chapter, but i tried to get in some of the fireworks. Hope you enjoy. Sorry if there are any grammatical errors. Will fix. And as always thank you for your comments and kudos.

Both Jenny and Crane make their way into the dining room area to join the other guests. "I'm sure all of you must be hungry says Abbie taking her seat at the end of the table. There are no assigned seats  _so please_  sit wherever you like. her eyes narrowing as she watched Zoe eagerly take her seat next to Crane who sat at the opposite end of the table. Daniel who was hell bent on sitting next to Abbie, found his seat taken by Sophie.

_"I was gonna sit there Foster."_

"Yeah? Well now, you can sit right over _here_ she said patting the chair opposite of her.

Abbie appreciating her thoughtfulness mouthed her a _thank you_. It was _nice_ having someone outside the family to have her back. She and the new agent hadn't gotten along at first, but now they had become really close since working together. Add to that, the fact that Sophie had also been effected by the supernatural at a very young age. Apparently her parents had gone out on some archaeological dig down in South America, and mysteriously vanished, according to some of the locals  claims were made of them being taken by a demon, and since then she had made it her personal mission to investigate anything that seemed completely out of the ordinary, and being FBI made that possible, not to mention a run in with her sister and Crane, who helped open her eyes to the impossible. since then she's become pretty close with the whole gang, unbeknownst to Reynolds.

"Have I said How gorgeous you look Agent Mills, says Hawley taking a seat right next to her.

"Indeed you have.  _Three times already._

 _"_ It's good to know you're keeping count as he winked at her.

"You are such a flirt, as she responded with laughter.

Their joking managed to capture the attention of both Crane, and Danny, and Crane who was already bothered by whatever relationship the leftenant had with Mr. Reynolds prior to his return, was now even more annoyed with having to deal with his former nemesis  _Mr. Hawley,_ who at every turn kept ogling his partner, and pouring on his sly charms. The man was _insufferable, arrogant_ , and always working an angle, and for whatever reason _his_ partner, _his_ leftenant, _his Abbie_ didn't seem to mind _. Not-one-bit._

"So. Hawley. "What did you say your last name was? inquired Danny.

"I didn't. ** _"_**

"Hmph." So it's just Hawley. "Your parents didn't give you a last name?"

 _Dang_ leave the man alone Danny, Abbie says interrupting his interrogation.

 _What,_  I'm just asking the man a simple question.

"-Danny.

"It's alright Abbie, obviously I've piqued the interest of agent Reynolds here. "Am i under some sort of investigation."

Naw, just curious as to what your relationship is with Abbie."You see, she's _always_ been so vague about the details of her inner circle.

"-Danny _please_ will you just give it a rest already."

Danny shrugging his shoulders. _Fine_  I'll let it go. But just tell me this though. Why do you refuse to let me in on anything regarding your personal life. I mean for example, you still won't tell me what your relationship is with this dude over here. Referring to Crane.

_I beg your pardon agent Reynolds, but in the future you are to address me as Professor Crane. **Not. Dude.**_

_Oh i'm sorry Professor,_ speaking of professor, are you even one to begin with, because i have yet to find any credentials proving that you are. As for you turning his attention back to Hawley. We're not finished. Something tells me you're into some illegal shit."

"And something tells me, that _this_ is personal. So what gives. "Are the two of you dating or something."

"We're not... "anymore." Abbie finally replied, looking across the table to see a smirk play across her partner's face.

"Is there a problem Crane."

" _It's just that i find it rather amusing that you're finally able to admit it, though when i inquired of your relationship with him, you called for boundaries._

 _Hold up_ says Danny grinning. So I'm not the _only_ one she's kept things from? And here I thought the two of you were _so_ _tight._  

You know what Danny i'm growing tired of this conversation. All i want to do is enjoy Thanksgiving. Can we just do that without you playing twenty questions.

 _Yes my sentiments exactly_   says Joe in response. "I came here to enjoy Thanksgiving dinner with my family, and friends, as well as new, nodding to Sophie "So can we _finally_ eat some turkey."

 _Oh heavens_  exclaimed Ichabod. The turkey! jumping up from the table and running into the kitchen.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will happen next, once the turkey is served. Stay tuned.


	5. Holiday Torture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Shit the gloves are coming off. Crane should have listened to Abbie's advice in how to cook a turkey, and now it's led to this...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading. It's not a long chapter, but i think it packs a punch. Anyways i hope you all enjoy. And again thank you for your comments, and kudos.

 Crane ran into the kitchen. Grabbing a mitt, he opened the oven door only to find that the turkey had begun to split in several places. _Bloody Hell,_  cursing himself for having not listened to the leftenant in the first place when she suggestedthat he _brine_ the bird.

"It makes for a much more _flavorful_ , and _juicy_  turkey Crane.

"Well leftenant _you_ have your way of doing things, and _I_ have mine, he replied in return.

"That maybe, but breast meat tends to dry out, and you might want to take into consideration it's size, which means a much longer cooking time. Ergo the reason behind brining, or cooking it breast side down.

"The turkey will be _cooked_ to perfection. "No worries leftenant."

"Mmm, she replied folding her arms. You got any turkey dollars to spend?

 _No_.

"Then I hope like hell you know what your doing."That turkey is well over _twenty_ pounds."

Crane deciding on what to do next, went against the most important rule of all.  Never carve meat unless it has rested for at least twenty five minutes, otherwise all the juices run out, and the meat will be dry. _Completely and utterly absurd_ , as he began carving and placing slices of turkey onto the platter. "It will be consumed either way," he muttered as he made his way back in to join the guests.

* * *

 

 _Damn_ the mac and cheese, the corn pudding, everything, is bomb Mills says Sophie reaching for seconds. You _need_ to give me the recipes for all your dishes.'

"Thank you, but girl you know I can't be giving away all of my recipes. "But I"ll give you a couple."

 _Nice._ And I'll even give you the recipe to my famous _ **Arroz Con Pollo**._

 _"_ Ohhh so it's famous now??"replied Abbie chuckling

 _"_ You know it."

Danny once again couldn't help saying something "Look at the two of you. _Sharing secrets,_

 _For the love of god. Will you shut up,_ says Hawley.

"Here we are, says Crane as he came whisking through the dining room, and placing the platter onto the table. _Turkey is served._

Abbiefrowned.  _Please_ tell me you let it _rest_ before carving.

"It should be fine leftenant."

"Well i'm not asking whether or not it's fine. I'm asking whether or not this _fifty dollar_ bird that _you_ insisted on being in charge of, will taste like sawdust.

"In other words. It's dry. _Perfect. "_ if you had _just_ listened to me in the first place. We could have avoided all of this.

"Leftenant I took what you said into consideration."

 _Oh yeah i can see that,_ and you decided otherwise.

"I _assure_ you that all will be fine, If not, then the juices from the pan should be enough, if you find it unpalatable. Ignoring any further questioning, he then turned his attention to his guest. "Would you care for some turkey Ms. Corinth." 

 _Please_. _Looks good to me_ , she replied smiling at him.

"I do apologize in advance if it is not to your liking.

"Ichabod i'm not worried, and you don't need to apologize, I've had your cooking before. Remember??

Ichabod felt his face grow warm, as everyone at the table fell silent. He immediately felt a pair of eyes glaring at him. Those eyes belonging to Ms. Mills.

 _Reallyyyy now_?  Abbie leaning back in her chair, her eyes burning through Crane, before landing on Zoe. "When did all of this go down?

 Zoe, seizing an opportunity to drive an even bigger wedge between the two witnesses chimed in. "He cooked for me while we were in Scotland."

" _Ohh_ so there's a we?' "Ain't that some shit!", says Abbie.

Hawley had stopped midway through eating in hearing this latest news. _You son of a bitch_ , when did you go to Scotland?'

 _Language Mr. Hawley._ And yes _. Indeed I did._

"But..." says Hawley looking between the two witnesses, both shocked and confused."How come you didn't go with him."

Slapping the table, Abbie responded. "I am  _so_ glad you asked that question Hawley _thank you_.  "It's because i wasn't invited."

"Wait. What??

"You see Crane here just up and left town without so much as a notice. Just gone. No text message. No phone call. Nothing. "Isn't that right Crane."

Hawley felt he had stepped into something but whatever it was it wasn't good. Obviously something had been brewing between the two of them before his arrival. "I know I'm gonna regret this," he said under his breath, but then again maybe not. "Just out of curiosity. "How long were you gone."

-"NINE MONTHS." Abbie interjected.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are more fireworks to come. Zoe brought a dish nobody asked for, and no it's not potato salad. Lol


	6. Holiday Torture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abbie finally has her say, and then some. Will there even be dessert at this point. Somebody gets their walking papers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to warn anyone reading that there is an inside joke in the black community regarding a certain dish. I, in no way mean to offend anyone. That doesn't mean that none of us has ever tried it, or fixed it. But back in the day it was the go- to holiday dish that was bland as hell. But like all recipes things change over time.
> 
> Thank you to those reading, and leaving comments, as well as kudos. They're greatly appreciated.

Hawley sat taken aback as he looked at the one person he never thought would just up and leave a gorgeous woman like Abbie Mills, ever since his first run-in with the two of them, they always seemed joined at the hip. Wherever Abbie was Crane was never too far behind, and even though Crane was married at the time, Hawley always got the distinct feeling that Crane's feelings for her went far deeper than he was willing to admit, and what gave it away, was the night they fought against a succubus. A ruthless female demon who had the ability to transform into the very person for which that person desired. Unfortunately that night he found himself in her cross hairs as she took the appearance of the one woman he  found himself drawn to ever since meeting her on the pier. Lieutenant Abbie Mills was a stunner. _Fine_ as hell,smart, witty, strong, and most definitely, fiery. He could see why men fawned all over her. Including Crane. 

 That night his feelings for her hadn't gone unnoticed by her partner, who right away started interrogating him about his intentions towards her. At first he thought Crane was just being overprotective, but then he realized that it was more than that. Crane was a man in love with a woman he had never before met during his lifetime. And what complicated things even further was the fact that his wife, was alive and now living in this century. Jenny had given him the whole play by play of who Crane really was. Why he awakened in this time, and Katrina's role in all of it.

Hawley never thought himself the type to believe in such things. Sure he dealt in the world of trading supernatural artifacts, but the idea of any of it being real, was completely unfathomable until he found out that Abbie and Jenny's adoptive brother Joe Corbin was a real life Wendigo, and actually seeing it, him, chained to a wall in a dungeon, one would never believe it. But  it made a believer out of him, not to mention living through an apocalypse, something else he never before would have thought possible. So now with him being privy to such things, this made him part of their group. A family. Something he at one point lost, but gained tenfold as the five of them became closer, so having to see the two people he knew were meant to be on the outs, pained him. Crane and Abbie were the real deal when it came to real-life fairy tale romance. They were Edward and Bella. Crane from the 18th century. Abbie 21st century. He wakes up after 250 years and finds out that her fate is entwined with his as the second witness.

_Somebody cue the violins._

Hawley looked over at Abbie, who looked like she could spit nails.

Yep nine long months. And now we find out that he was over in Scotland having a jolly old time playing _Iron Chef_ to Ms. Zoe over here! So let's see....,"as she began counting on her fingers. You can pick up a pot, a pan, and not to mention something else, and yet you couldn't seem to pick up a phone. _Imagine that!_

"Leftenant...

"Oh but wait for it. When your ass was in deep shit, and you found yourself wearing an orange jumpsuit, and in the position of being someone's prison bitch, guess who you decide to call?

 Leftenant...

NOT LEFTENANT. THAT WOULD BE AGENT MILLS! AND IT WAS AGENT MILLS! ME! ABBIE! WHO CAME TO THE PRISON FACILITY TO SPRING YOUR UNGRATEFUL ASS  WHEN YOU DECIDED IT WAS HIGH TIME TO GIVE YOUR OLD PARTNER HERE A CALL. HERE I SAT FOR NINE MONTHS WONDERING WHAT COULD HAVE HAPPENED. I WAS WORRIED THAT SOMETHING MIGHT HAVE HAPPENED TO YOU, BUT YOU WANNA  KNOW WHAT HURTS THE MOST. ALL THE GODDAMN SACRIFICES I'VE MADE FOR YOU. YOU! AND NOT ONCE DID YOU CALL TO CHECK ON ME, OR MY SISTER!  WHILE WE WERE HERE FIGHTING...

-"Abbie. Jenny giving her sister a look of warning. She understood that her sister  was in her feels but she couldn't afford to blow their cover as witnesses. Daniel Reynolds had already proven to be a thorn in their sides after finding out from Abbie that he had been doing a background check on her and Joe.

 _Leftenant,_ Crane speaking to her in a calm tone. I don't think it is the appropriate time to discuss this particular matter in front of our guests. 

Her smile was like ice as she replied. _Alright Crane_.

 _Thank you_ _leftenant_.  I mean Agent Mills. Ms. Foster do you mind passing me that dish over there."

"Which one, this one pointing to the mac & cheese."

"No the one across from it, but i will take the other one as well, thank you. It seems you have outdone yourself  again Ms. Mills, trying to at least smooth things over with her, and hoping that his genuine compliment at least softened her a bit. But...

" _Don't I always Crane._

Ms. Corinth i do believe this is your dish. Correct?

 _Indeed it is_ she said smiling. 

"Is there some reason as to why it has yet to be eaten he asked as he looked around to see that all the other dishes had practically been demolished.

"Oh you mean that dish, says Abbie, feigning surprise. "Yeah, we don't do that."

"Don't do what, says Ichabod looking confused. "Is there something wrong with it?

"Man this guy! Daniel chuckling. Shit you've spent all this time with a black person, you oughta know by now. Black people don't do GREEN BEAN CASSEROLE!

"Are you meaning to tell me that you're unwilling to try it after Ms. Corinth spent hours making it."

"Hours?" Abbie snorts. A dish like that doesn't take hours!".

"It's true Ichabod. There's not much to it. The dish itself is pretty easy to make, says Zoe.

"See says Abbie agreeing. What she said. It's basically canned everything dumped into a dish with little to no seasoning, unless you count the fried onions.

Noting her sarcasm he then looked across to the other two gentleman. "What of you Mr. Hawley? "Master Corbin?

"No i'm good says Hawley. "Same for me says Joe. "That dish never appealed to me as a kid, and I'm white."

 _Maybe we should put it to a vote,_ Abbie suggested as she sipped on her glass of wine.

Crane locked eyes with her immediately following her backhanded remark.He knew exactly what she meant by her comment. This had to do with the time he sided with his wife over her. Now looking back on it, he never once took into account her feelings, but clearly it became the tipping point of her anger, or perhaps even before. Either way, there was a fire in her eyes as that dared him to say, or do anything that would set her off. But he refused her the satisfaction.

"So as not to be rude, I am willing to give it a try. Will you at least try some of the turkey Ms. Mills."

"I did."

_And._

_"_ It's dry ,just like i said it would be, but that's what happens when you don't pay attention to things, they get _ruined_. Kind of like how you _ruined_ our relationship by leaving the country for nine months..

  _THAT IS ENOUGH LEFTENANT!_  

_YEAH._

_YES._

_WELL_ , as she rose from her seat. _I'M-NOT-FINISHED.. I WOULD LIKE TO GIVE THANKS._

 _Oh Boy_ , this oughta be good." Joe muttered under his breath.

"Tell me about it, says Jenny.

"So, What do we do?"

"Absolutely nothing,she replied. "Crane's had this coming to him for a long time."

_TO JENNY, AND JOE. HAD IT NOT BEEN FOR THEIR UNWAVERING SUPPORT DURING SUCH  A TRYING TIME I WOULD BE AN EMOTIONAL BASKET CASE RIGHT NOW.  YOU KNOW .., "IT'S HARD, WHEN SOMEONE YOU'VE COME TO CARE ABOUT SO DEEPLY  JUST UP AND DISAPPEARS ON YOU, AND YOUR LEFT GRIEVING BECAUSE YOU'RE NOT SURE WHETHER OR NOT THEY'RE ALIVE, ONLY  FOR THEM TO POP  BACK UP  OUT OF NOWHERE, AND ACT AS IF NOTHING EVER HAPPENED. NINE MONTHS OF BEING ON AN EMOTIONAL ROLLER COASTER OF STRESS. WHO THE HELL DOES THAT? HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME ?AFTER EVERYTHING I HAVE DONE FOR YOU SINCE YOU'VE COME INTO MY LIFE, AND THIS IS HOW YOU TREAT ME . THEN YOU GO AND CHOOSE THIS BETSY ROSS TART! I WAS YOUR RIDE OR DIE NOT HER, ME._

_BUT YOU KNOW WHAT ,YOU REALLY SHOULD BE THANKING ME, OR BETTER YET THANK YOURSELF BECAUSE THANKS TO YOUR LITTLE STUNT. I BECAME AN AGENT. AN AGENT WHO MADE IT POSSIBLE FOR YOUR ASS TO BE SITTING HERE  RIGHT NOW EATING_ _THANKSGIVING DINNER. HOW ABOUT THAT!_  Slamming her glass down onto the table, and storming out of the room.

Joe whistled. "What was that?"

 _An Abbie Mills category 5 hurricane_. _I tried to warn him,_ says Jenny.

Crane quickly got up from the table, to follow her, but not before Zoe grabbed him, stopping him from leaving.

"You're not really going after her." Are you?"

"As i have stated before. _our_ relationship is complicated. I must try and fix what happened.

"That's all well nice, but truth be told. _Your friend is a bitch_. _She's_ the reason you left in the first place. 

Hawley looked over at the woman, shaking his head. Bad move. Bad move, he mouthed.

Ms. Corinth kindly see yourself out, as he turned and left out of the room.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to go. There will be a second part to this. The two witnesses have to make up at some point. Ichabbie forever!!


	7. Holiday Torture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is a short chapter. Ichabod and Abbie will be in the final one. But for now, it's just a certain somebody having to be put on notice.

The room was completely silent as the remainder of guests looked at each other not knowing what to say. But Daniel was the first, of course

" He will be out on his ass by the end of the night."

Hawley chuckled. "Man you still don't see it do you."

"See what bruh? Daniel walking over to him, and confronting him. "Cuz the only thing i see, Is a grown ass smooth talking British white dude taking advantage of a  gracious and gorgeous black woman. _That's it_. There _is_ nothing else to see." 

"Okay, you need to back the hell up," says Hawley . _Right Now._

"What are you gonna do. "You can't do shit, I'm an agent, but you, you should be worried about me though, and what i might find.

"Hey dig away man. But know this, Abbie and Crane will work things out. 

 Daniel smirked. "You think so huh?" Check this out. I know Abbie. She don't play.

"Look man whatever you had, or think you had. You don't know her. You might have slept with her, but you don't know her. Abbie's not the type to let anybody in. Trust me. I know this, because when i first met her, "I tried, and failed, but then I realized why. Abbie doesn't trust _anybody_ , except her sister, and her brother Joe, but who she trusted with her heart, was Crane. Those two, are like this he said, holding up two fingers. When he moves, she moves, and vice versa. "Do you understand what i'm saying."

Daniel shook his head smiling.

"Clearly he doesn't, says Jenny, now throwing her self in the middle. You ever seen Twilight, or, or...someone name an epic couple in a movie, besides Romeo and Juliet."

"Bramstoker's Dracula and Mina. "Tristan and Isolde."

"Okay says jenny somewhat agreeing.

-"What she's trying to say, says Joe injecting himself into the conversation. Is that those two are meant to be. Their story will be one for the books, and if you stick around long enough, you'll see for yourself.

"So what are you saying. "That their love was predestined."

"Something like that." But know this, predestined or not. Crane fell in love with Abbie the moment he met her. So you might as well give it up. Your not in her sights, or int the picture. But he is. He is all that she sees. "Now that i've said all that, my job here is done, and i'm heading over to Mabie's for a drink. Anybody wanna come with, says Hawley.'

"Sounds good to me, says Sophie.

"Count me in too says Joe. Anyways from the looks of things, Thanksgiving dinner is over, and so is dessert, although we didn't have any."

"Pie will still be here when you get back, and don't worry Foster I've got you covered, says Jenny smiling at her.

"What about me inquired Daniel. Don't _I_ at _least_ get some pie.

"Not unless you want it on your face. but I'll tell you what you can do. "You can leave."

 _Whatever._ Tell Abbie i'll see her at work.

"We might as well leave together. And Let these two have the house to themselves for the night

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ichabod will confront Abbie. And will see where the two end up. Stay tuned...


	8. Holiday Torture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It starts out a little rocky between the two witnesses. Abbie reveals some of the events that happened in 1781, Crane realizes he's been selfish, and Abbie let's him know that she's ready to make some life changes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope those of you who've been reading this story enjoy this chapter. Wasn't expecting this to be as long as it has, but Ichabbie on the show had a lot of shit happen that never got resolved. Let's face it. Crane was a selfish asshole. And unfortunately thanks to the writers, everything was swept under the rug, leaving us with an Abbie that compartmentalized everything. Communication was completely nonexistent .  
> As always thank you for the comments and kudos.

Crane braced himself as he walked down the hallway and into the kitchen only to find, she wasn't there. _Leftenant!_ he called out. _Where are you?_ Still nothing. Where could she have gone so fast, her vehicle was still in the driveway, and he had recalled seeing her keys hanging on the hook by the backdoor. _Leftenant1_ calling out to her once more.

Suddenly his ears pricked to the sound of footsteps coming from upstairs. "Stubborn woman, he muttered to himself. " _I know she bloody well heard me._ He quickly rounded the corner, and made his way up the staircase to her bedroom door.

  _Leftenant_ , I know very well you can hear me. _Now open the door!_

_Get the fuck away from my door Crane._

_Leftenant_ i realize that you are rather angry with me, or as your generation likes to say. _Pissed._ But could you _please_ refrain from using such foul language.

"I will say whatever the _fuck_ i want, however the _fuck_ i want. _I'm a grown_ ass _woman!_

 _Obviously_ any ability to reason with you has gone completely out the door. _Hmph,_ pressing  his lips in a thin hard line. "Apparently knocking is having no affect Well then perhaps _this_ will, as he began banging on the door.  _Miss Mills_ i will stand here all night if i have to, and you know me to be a _very_ patient man. After a few seconds, the door swung open violently.

 _What???_ looking at him furiously before turning and walking back to whatever it was she had been doing in the process.

 Eyeing her cautiously. "May i come in."

"Enter at your own risk, she replied dryly. "I'm assuming everyone left?"

"Yes i believe so.

"Zoe?'

"Her as well, though i asked her to leave."

 _Mmm,_  that couldn't have gone over very well.

"It matters very little at the moment, choosing not to speak any further on the woman whom he at first come to think of as a kindred spirit. "My only concern is for you. "For..., he paused, looking at her nervously before continuing. **_Us_**.

She whipped around, eyes flashing with anger. _Us? What_ _us_?  _Ther_ e _is_ no us. "You decided _that_ when you got on a plane, and stayed gone for nine months."

Crane this time really looked at her. The anger that she had so skillfully kept under wraps had been there all along, and he completely ignored it. Somehow her ability to compartmentalize helped her to survive in a world that had been so cruel to her, and to her sister. A family ripped apart due to events that were beyond their control, a destiny she never asked for, but embraced with bravery.

But he could see now that he was responsible for the regret she wore so plainly on her face. That _he_ was responsible for putting it there. She was never one to trust so easily, but with him she did. She relied on him. She gave herself over to him. He recalled the words he had spoken to her one day in the archives, not long after they had met. Her wondering if she could ever have any sort of intimate relationship with anyone while keeping such a huge secret, and then he told her of how Katrina had shared the same sentiment regarding their marriage. A smile appeared on her face as he convinced her; _Perhaps maybe all we get is one_ _another_. 

 _Trust and our bond, w_ ere the words she repeated over and over only, they weren't just words. They were a swearing, a vow of commitment, to him, to one another _,_ and he broke it,  and so he ran putting thousands of miles of land and ocean between them. He had been too afraid to see that his life with Katrina had long since been over. That his duty and obligation now belonged to another woman, Grace Abigail Mills, _his home._ And now here he was trying to figure out how to fix what he so callously broke and cast aside. Watching as a very determined and angry woman began packing her things. 

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like i'm doing, as she began putting articles of clothing into a suitcase.

"You mean to tell me you're moving out?' 

"No. I will be staying elsewhere for awhile.

 _"_ Ms. Jenny."

"Nope, her reply drawing a questionable look. "Before you go where i think you might be going. "It isn't Danny either, not that it's any of your business."

"I am in no position to inquire of such things."

"You got that right, she replied, as she crossed the room and over to a smaller chest of drawers, and began removing various types of bras, and panties. This was the first time he had ever seen where she put such intimate clothing He'd assumed they were kept along with everything else, but this was the 21st century and for whatever reason a woman's unmentionables belonged in a special chest of drawers. At least he now knew where to place _said_ items if they were to ever again end up in his laundry like her sheer camisole, something he found himself fascinated with as well as curious, because when and where had she worn such intimate clothing, and for whom? Unfortunately that answer came in the form of a very handsome agent by the name of Daniel Reynolds. 

-"Crane. _Crane,_ she barked, her voice suddenly pulling him from his thoughts."I asked you a question." Why are you here?'

Taking a small tentative step towards her. "I was hoping that you and i could discuss what just happened moments ago in front of our guests. "You are..., pausing before continuing, _angry_ with me, and judging by your bitter tone, and harsh words perhaps maybe you even _hate_ me as well."

"Hate is a strong word. "I don't hate you Crane.

"But you are leaving. How are we ever to resolve our issues if you're not here."

"Maybe you should have thought about that before you left. Actions have consequences. You of all people should know that."

"I agree."But..

"But what?" What is it now that you want to tell me."

"That i screwed up. That i... kept things from you. Feelings that i have kept buried that i now wish to share but, i fear it is too late.

"I already know."

 _You do? How? When?_ he asked moving closer to where they were now standing face to face.

"Jenny."

 _Jenny. "_ Told you what exactly."

Looking at him her eyes began to well with tears. Is it true that you thought i was happy over the death of your wife? _Tell me,_  she demanded.

His eyes cast downward before meeting her gaze. _Yes_ he replied quietly.

"Is that what you think. That i would be... what? Overjoyed in you being put in a position of having to kill your wife in order to save me. _Really._  What would give you that idea?

The next words out of his mouth would sting but he knew he couldn't get anything past her, and if they were to ever get back to what they once were honesty would have to be at the top of the list. They had tried to once before when they found themselves locked in a vault, and the tension and secrets that had been building between the two of them had finally reached it's peak, but this situation was different. _She_ was different. He felt it the day she arrived to bail him out of prison. The way in which she carried herself. Much more serious, cold and distant. Her eyes looked upon him with a mixture of sadness, and defeat, and he was hoping that she would be able to forgive him. Their ride back had been a quiet one as he thought of ways in which to reach her, so he brought up their new mission as witnesses, and the next tribulation, both of which she scoffed at. She was FBI now. Something in her demeanor read that she was over it. How long had she been feeling this way.

"You didn't say anything after...

"What did _you_ expect to me to say after your wife tried to murder me. I _am_ sorry that your wife is dead, but there was no other choice, and it wasn't just me she wanted dead but you as well. Her _own_ husband! Do you even get that? That i had to watch the woman who claimed to love you try and kill you. That she made a pact with the _Horseman_ _Of Death_ to see to it that **_this_ , **you and i never happened.

"You know what Crane in my line of work I've seen family members lose other family members over stupid shit, but they're not looking to get revenge by murdering those responsible, but what happened with your wife was different. You were trying to prevent her from committing murder, unlike her.

Crane looked at her, his eyes brimming with tears. "Tell me what you saw."

"I saw a woman who was hell bent on seeing you dead. To tell you the truth there was a lot going on, you were in trouble for having ignored Colonel Sutton's orders to take me to an enslavement camp, this was during the time in which i had convinced you to take me to see Benjamin Franklin. He believed who i was right away, you were _still_ in denial about everything, including your wife being a witch. Then you were ordered out of the room..

- _Hmph,_ why am i not surprised.

"Crane.

"Apologies. Please continue.

"As i was saying you were told to go get something, and while you were away he asked who the person was that was trying to kill you, I told him that it was your wife Katrina. Then you came back, and the next thing we knew your former friend _Headless,_ came busting through the door wielding his ax. Benjamin lost his head, and you and i had to hightail it out of there. You locked me up and then accused me of trying to persuade you to believe what you thought at the time were lies, that i was there with ill intent, so at that point i had no other choice but to risk telling you something that could have altered the timeline. That the person looking to kill you was your wife.

"And what was my response?

"What do you think." You weren't ready to hear something like that not that i blame you. It would be hard for anybody to wrap their mind around.

"I'm sorry for having interrupt you,it's just that we've never spoken about any of this. What else happened?"

"Well since that failed. I had to try one more thing, I told you she was pregnant with your child, you then left me there, but something about it stuck with you because soon after you were given your walking papers by that racist, and abusive asshole,Colonel Sutton, you immediately went home only to find that Katrina had left her grimoire out on the table, along with a knife and some herbs. Only after confronting her about the pregnancy did the puzzle pieces start to fit.

"I don't understand. If i believed you to be a spy, and that you were lying. How did i come to figure all of this?"

"Something to do with whatever herbs she used to help women who were pregnant."

"Ah. Brandy, sage..

"Yep something like that. Anyways she started acting shady, and lying. Something you picked up on by the way.  Then she inquired about where i was, but before you could answer, soldiers showed up at your door with orders from general Washington, but you deferred it to come and see me. And the rest i will have tell you some other time. Right now i am mentally _exhausted_.

"Leftenant. "I am deeply sorry for having blamed you for what must have been an extremely frightening experience. The thought of you possibly being stuck there, and thought of as a slave, or possibly sold is unthinkable. How could i expect so much from you, after everything you had just been through. It was selfish of me. Again please accept my apologies.

Nodding her head in agreement. "I can do that."

His face lit up, and a small smile began to form until he noticed she hadn't said whether or not she was still leaving. "Leftenant does this mean...?"

"No, i'm still leaving. We need some space, and you need to figure some things out. He was about to interrupt her again when she held her hand up "Let me finish. Your leaving, has caused me to question whether or not you still want to be here with me. In this fight. And second. I'm not sure if you've assimilated into this century as much as you've willed yourself to believe. That you're honestly and truly comfortable in this time without having to look back on what was instead of embracing what's in front of you.

"I am."

"You're not. And that woman Zoe Is a perfect example of you still holding onto your past. "There is nothing wrong with making friends with people who have the same common interests as you, but there seems to be a pattern here Crane. These women. Caroline, and Zoe are reflections of your past, both involved with Colonial reenactment, Zoe dressing up like Betsy Ross, the two of you in Scotland. "It's all just..., shaking her head. "A bit much."

"The trip was not what you think." 

"Look we'll discuss that at another time, in the meantime i will be staying at the cabin. A look of shock came across his face. "Don't look at me like that."

"I'm just surprised as all. You of all people staying at a cabin of all places with very little modern day amenities, such as automatic heat. You do realize you will have to chop wood in order to stay warm.

"For your information i can fend for myself. FBI training remember. Plus while you were away i had few things to the cabin upgraded so you don't have to worry as she headed for the door, but not before stopping and turning  to face him. "I meant what i said before, that i _am_ building something here Crane. _I want more._ You asked me if i saw a future in store for us, and at the time i wasn't sure what you meant by that. Part of me wondered if you _even_ knew what you were saying. At the time i think part of you was ready to move on, but you were stuck in an unhappy marriage, and then everything that led to Katrina's death changed things for you, I get it, and now with her gone you don't know what to do." But Crane, placing her hand on his arm your going to have to figure out if you're ready to live in the _here_ and _now_. "Let me know when you've stopped running."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	9. Holiday Torture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A warning from his partner was only the beginning of what was to become.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything that i felt might have happened in the days leading up to Katrina's death. I hope you like it. I really just wanted to tell Crane's side. It was clear to Abbie that there had been problems in his and katrina's marriage, but she doesn't know to what extent. That conversation between she and Ichabod was very telling, especially on his part. He was in my opinion expressing his true feelings for her, while at the same time still trying to remain dutiful. All in all he struggled. And i think he felt guilty for doing what he did on all fronts. So here you go chapter nine. Let me know what you think. And thank you to those who have commented and given kudos. Apologies if there are any errors.

....the day after Thanksgiving

Ichabod walked back into the house placed the mail on the table and poured himself a drink before sitting down in one of the large soft deep leather chairs.The warmth and crackling sounds coming from the fireplace were the only things that soothed him as he thought back to last night's dinner and what transpired.  Abbie's words playing over and over in his head. _Actions have consequences Crane. Let me know when you've stopped running._ The truth of her words had struck a chord. She was right in assuming the worst about his wife, even back then, as he took as sip of his drink.

 

* * *

 

 "Come on you can't tell me you believe that shit." Her voice had taken on a serious tone as she once again glanced over at this gorgeous specimen of a man who just only moments ago declared he didn't want any doughnut holes yet here he was scarfing them down.Cinnamon and sugar peppering his beard. "Oh you got a little, reaching over to help wipe some of it away.

"Oh! I hadn't realized. "Do you..., reading his mind she handed him a napkin. "Thank you. His face turning red from embarrassment simply because she had touched him so intimately.

"You know for someone who claimed he didn't want any, you sure polished them off rather quickly. "Somebody's -got-a-sweet-tooth she said in a teasing and playful manner.

"You find this amusing."

  _Very_."But getting back to what I was saying. Your wife's story sounds _kinda_ shady."Something doesn't add up and how the hell could she have been a Quaker and a witch. I mean, wouldn't that be considered an abomination. He could barely get a word in as she continued to question him. How exactly does that work? "

And second if you're supposed to be a biblical witness. What the _hell_ was she thinking marrying you in the first place. "If i were you, I wouldn't go diving headfirst into this. There's a reason why the phrase, _Look before you_ _leap_ " is so commonly used.

"Perhaps. But until that time we must remain focused on our mission, and finding a way to free my wife from whatever this place is that's holding her.

"Did she explain why she's trapped, and where?

"Each time I have visited, It has been in this sort of dreamscape. A forest that felt all too real. There was something eerie about as if... something, or, someone was lurking, and each time that I have tried asking i suddenly find myself awake. 

"Do you think it's the same forest where we saw that thing or whatever it was that killed Andy."

"Moloch, he murmured out loud to himself as he took another sip of his drink. Moloch was simply the beginning of what would be the unraveling of a doomed marriage. "Oh what he wouldn't give to turn back the clock. A chance at a do over. But one thing that remained steadfast was his partnership with Grace Abigail Mills. A name perfectly chosen for her by her parents. She was after all his _light_ and _hope_ when things were at there darkest. 

* * *

 

                                                              NO LONGER HUSBAND AND WIFE

They were fighting again. There fifth one in a month, Most of it having to do with their son and whatever latest stunt he'd pulled.

"Why is that you refuse to see that our son may have some _good_ in him. _He_ saved all of us from Moloch.

"And at what cost Katrina! "Captain Irving?

"I beg your pardon but it was you who had decided that he was the only one who could wield the sword of Methusla.

"A decision he never would've had to make if Henry hadn't manipulated him into signing his name in blood. Our son! The one you believe to be good, had given him a jagged pen, in which Captain Irving had cut himself when he went to sign, what he thought were his release papers. So as far as i'm concerned whatever reason there may have been for him having saved us. I guarantee it was to suit his own purposes.  "And furthermore he made it quite clear about his feelings towards me." 

"So that's it then. "You've given up?

"I'm saying i can no longer allow my path as a witness to be derailed. _Our paths._   _Mine and Abigails._ Too much has happened. We are supposed to be working as a team but she's doing things, making decisions, and keeping secrets that would otherwise involve me, but instead she's putting her faith and trust elsewhere."

"You mean Orion?"

"Yes."

"And that's what has you so bothered. "Is that why you are not in our bed?"

"What are you implying."

"I'm saying that since the other day things have been different." You've been distant." 

Ichabod pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration. It is...hard. It is hard for me to think of us enjoying in one another while all of this, Abraham. Henry, and my constant betrayal of Abigail's trust for my own selfish reasons. "I... sometimes wonder what other price will I pay for such things. "I'm not sure how much longer we'll be able to survive this when It feels as if our marriage is unraveling at the seams. I fear there is nothing we can do to stop it. At some point one of us will have to make a choice.

Katrina stood silently wondering if all of this,her time in purgatory. Had it all been for nothing? 250 years she spent thinking and wondering what it would be like to rejoin her husband once again. To rekindle what they once had but now Ichabod, the man she once knew had changed. Part of him still longing for the past but not in the same way. She would do whatever needed to be done to salvage what was left. She took a step towards him. "My love. Just the other day i saw an invitation on the table from the Historical Society, I presume you intended to go, but changed your mind since you haven't yet opened it."

"Forgive me, With everything going on It must have slipped my mind. But if you would like we could go If.. you want."

"It's a date." Ichabod blinked  at her in disbelief.  He was surprised in hearing his wife use such modern vernacular. A light smile played upon her lips. "Since my time here I have been trying my best to acclimate to this.. new world. 

"Then i shall see to it that our first night out as husband and wife in this _new world_. Is a most enjoyable one.

"And after? 

"One thing at a time."

There night out had turned out to be rather enlightening for the both of them. Abbie reluctantly offered her support in helping the two of them get ready, Scolding him on what topics he should avoid. Like his former relationship with Betsy Ross. Unfortunately for him it was that exact time Katrina had entered the living room wearing a form fitting knee length black dress. It clearly hadn't belonged to the leftenant seeing that she's never  such attire. Maybe it belonged to her sister who would be about the same height as his wife. Ichabod found himself tongue tied as he gazed at her.

"You had a a relationship with Betsy Ross?"

"Betsy who? Was his only reply as he took her in."

"Good answer. Abbie replied as she turned to leave, but not before searching his eyes in hopes that he would change his mind and not go. His eyes held hers for a moment. "Have a good night you two, quietly shutting the door behind her. Crane found himself still staring.

There was something in the look she had given him. And there was a sadness in her tone as if she wanted to tell him something. He couldn't help but wonder at the thought that maybe there was something that needed to be addressed, but quickly put it away for another time. When she had called him a couple of times to ask how their dinner was going he thought to bring it up until she mentioned that Captain Irving had returned to the land of the living. To say that their evening had taken a quite a strange turn would be an understatement as he filled her in on the goings on throughout the nights events. This of course required her and fellow officers being called to the scene to investigate the deaths brought on by a murderous spirit as she once again saved the day. After being reprimanded by sheriff Reyes she pulled him to the side.

"Don't ever do that to me again. Next time you better call me.

"Duly noted he replied smiling back at her. His cheeks warming under her gaze. And then the spell was broken.

"Ichabod. Katrina called out softly. 

"I must.... Abbie only nodded as they each went there separate ways. 

The days that followed had been quiet until a warlock by the name of Solomon Kent had arrived in town, in search for the grimoire. A book containing the darkest of magics would change everything. 

* * *

 

 It was after 2 am when Ichabod arrived back at the cabin. Walking in. "Morning dear husband."

"Oh! nearly jumping out of his skin."Katrina my love. You startled me." You've.. been awake this whole time?"

"I was concerned is all. Imagine my surprise when I turned over in bed to find you not there. It is unlike you to be out at this hour. "I take it you enjoyed your night out with Abigail. Her face was unreadable yet the underlying tone to her voice said something else entirely as he searched to find the right words to explain himself without it turning into yet another argument.But before he could answer...

-"Judging by the blush on your cheeks. "I'd say quite immensely.

"Katrina it is not what you think.

"Isn't it. Her stark and rigid tone sent shivers down his spine, as he stood nervously wondering what thoughts were running through her mind. "It is quite obvious you enjoy her company as opposed to mine. It is  also not lost upon me that she is strong, beautiful, independent.

"All of which you embody. It is the very reason in which I was drawn to you. "Why I fell in love with you."

"Is it. Or perhaps it was because you had found someone who could take you from your structured life of books, boredom and having to follow orders. Someone like...

 _Katina_ he holding up a finger in defense. "Don't say it."

"Betsy Ross. And _now_ it's the Mills women.

"Jenny is like...

-"A sister. _I know_. However Abigail on the other hand is not. "You think I don't see it. The way you in which you respond to her. The way your face lights up whenever you are in her presence. 

"Katrina.. He replied searching her face for answers. Where is all of this coming from. Have I not done everything I could to ensure that you and I remain husband and wife.

"The key word dear Ichabod. Is _remain_. And whatever remained no longer _exists_. All of that changed the moment you met and fell in love with Abigail Mills. Even Abraham said th-."

"Abraham! Again! His voice bellowing throughout the walls of the cabin. And what _exactly_ did he say to persuade you of this?"

"That you had already moved on to another woman. And he was right. I saw it the day the two of you had come to rescue me from purgatory.

"Of course he would say this! To undermine your faith in me. _In us!_

"Abrajam has been nothing but kind to me. _He_ protected me when Henry had orders from Moloch to come take me. _He_ has shown a side of himself that I always knew existed. The man that I had planned to marry before _our_ paths had even crossed. Abraham has shown me nothing but kindness while you were out doing what exactly. house hunting, flicking the real estate card she had found between the seat cushions of the sofa. It must've slipped from his pocket.

"I was going to tell you, taking a step forward.(crunch) "What's this, his face frowning as he bent down to pick up what appeared to be a broken shard of..

"You had all of yesterday to tell me she replied. Completely ignoring him.

Putting two and two together he noted the empty vase sitting on the table. Is this the flower from yesterday? "You.. eyeing her warily. "Did this? Why? Once again she ignored him.

"Was Abigail with you yesterday?"

"As you saw." He replied in a short tone.

"She was at the warehouse yes, but was she with you before."

"Yes but only because i needed her assistance in what steps to take if and when the time came that I, I mean _we_  (correcting himself) could no longer remain here at the cabin.

"But there is no we. "You've made it quite clear that your future doesn't involve me. "I overheard your conversation with her at the warehouse. Crane stood silently in shock. There were no words he could offer to explain his actions.

"I will see to packing my things."

"So you're leaving? Just like that. "And our marriage?

"It is already done. I see no reason as to why I should stay. 

"And where will you go?"

"That is no longer your concern."

And just like that it was over. Anger, hostility, and bitter words, and her death would be the final act. Everything he had done had been for naught. His punishment as he saw it for choosing free will.

 

 

 

                                                                

 

 

  

 

 


End file.
